Maximum Ride: The Iron Sun
by VicFirthThe1st
Summary: Max Ride Book Seven. Max is so disappointed that Fang left, that she keeps to herself most of the time. Meanwhile, Fang discovers the enemy that he knew about all along. But he can't stop it alone...will Fang find another flock? Or will he return to Max?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So, Now that I've read FANG, I think I know what I want to happen for book seven. PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK! My most popular story only has like 50 reviews, and I've had it up since DECEMBER! So, _PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW!!!!!! _Ok, moving on. Hope you enjoy!**

I was running so hard that my feet were about to fall off. I had been running from them for hours, but they didn't seem to be tiring out in the slightest.

"Crap." I muttered under my breath. This is a pretty bad situation to be in.

What can I do? What can I do? I thought to myself. I looked at my surroundings. Trees, trees, oh there's a rock, some more trees.

Not bad. I thought.

In one quick move, I had ducked under a low-hanging branch. I didn't bother to stop running, even though I heard the satisfying sound of no footsteps behind me. I kept ducking under branches on my left until I had gone in a circle and was heading for the outer woods.

I was just about to burst into a clearing, when a group of my assailants jumped in front of me, blocking any path out.

"Time's up, brat." one of them said through clenched teeth.

This was it. My time was up. I braced myself as he swung back one heavy, iron-clad fist and brought it down on my head.

Then everything went black.

**Remember what I said at the beginning....R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! This is my second chappie of Max Ride Book Seven: The Iron Sun. Hope you like it!**

I put down my fork, got up, and walked away from the table without saying a word. I heard Angel sigh as I walked towards my room. I hadn't been talking to anyone except myself since Fang left. That tells you how much it hurt me when he left.

The letter that he had edited on the computer said he had a task, but it never said specifically what it was, where it was, or how he was supposed to solve it. That gives me no clues as to where he is.

Great.

Angel got up and gathered the plates after dinner that night. It had only been a couple weeks since Fang had left, but it seemed like years. Iggy had taken Fang's place, but since Max wasn't doing anything, he had inadvertently taken Max's place too.

He was holding the flock together, but it was about to come apart at the seams. Nudge was going through puberty, which was causing her to have mood swings, and when she went through an angry phase, it wasn't pretty.

Angel had developed ideas to get Iggy to do whatever she wanted him to. She had discovered mind control only works on human minds, and if she wanted to control any bird-kid, it would drain her energy just to get them to pour her a glass of milk.

Gazzy was now the lone pyro in the flock since Iggy had to grow up. He had come up with a way to make a smoke grenade with spray paint and a Pringles tube. He had tried to convince Iggy to let Max be leader again, for he didn't want to be the only pyromaniac in the flock.

But Iggy had refused. He said Max was in no shape to lead anyone for any amount of time. Gazzy had been slightly disappointed, but he had understood.

"Ok, we need to get Max out of her 'depression.'" Iggy said.

Iggy had called a flock meeting, but Max hadn't come, so they decided to make it a "Get-Max-Out-of-Her-Depression" kind of meeting.

"Well, how do we do that?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah, how? The only reason she's like that is because Fang's gone, and none of us have any idea where he is. He could be in Papau New Guinea by now for all we know." Angel said.

Iggy grinned wickedly.

"I think I know how we can get her up and about again."

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh guys Im SOOOOO sorry I haven 't updated in a while, and you'll probably be mad at me after this chapter too...but all will be revealed soon :) Hope you enjoy!**

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling as I had done for around 4 hours now. I had no reason to do anything now. Well, I mean besides saving the world and all that, but that can wait. Just then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said without breaking my gaze at the ceiling. I heard some shuffling steps, so I sat up to see who it was. I was surprised to see Jeb standing there in the doorway.

"On second thought…" I said, but he had already walked in and sat down on the bed next to me. I folded my legs Indian-style to give him room, but I have no idea why, because I don't really want to talk to anybody but Fang right now.

"Listen Max, I know you're…upset about Fang leaving, but if he doesn't come back for any reason, you can't let him keep you from your destiny. You've never let things like this phase you before, and I think that if you really-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE! I HAVE LOST MY TRUE LOVE AND I DON'T THINK THAT THIS IS ANYTHING LIKE ALL THE STUFF THAT IS HAPPENED TO ME SO FAR IN MY 16 CRAPPY YEARS OF BIRD-KID LIFE, SO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed at him, and he didn't even flinch. He kept that stupid, nonchalant gaze that he always has on his face in times of crisis.

"Well, I thought I could get through to you, but apparently I can't so… I guess I'll go," he said, and with that, he stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him as he went.

Ugh.

I woke up in a small, gray room with no windows, a single light bulb hanging from a thin string, a metal cot in the far corner, and a toilet/sink/water fountain combo. Hmm, what does this remind you of?

I examined every corner and crevice of the room, finding nothing at all but a small crack in the wall. Perfect. I lowered my shoulder and plowed straight into the wall with all my power. I heard a satisfying crack, but when I looked at the wall, I felt the pain shoot through my arm, and I realized that my shoulder had been the source of the cracking sound. I gripped my shoulder and sat down on the cot, the pain making me dizzy.

Suddenly a bright flash and a huge **BOOM** erupted in the room and I closed my eyes. I felt strong hands grab me, and drag me towards the back corner of the wall where the crack was.

"Where are you taking me?" was the last thing I said before everything went black.

**R&R! :)**


End file.
